


Moth Diaries Drabbles

by Blade_of_Farfarello



Category: The Moth Diaries - Fandom, The Moth Diaries - Rachel Kline
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Love/Hate, Obsessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_of_Farfarello/pseuds/Blade_of_Farfarello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of The Moth Diaries. All pairings featured are femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Place for Just You and Me - Ernessa/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want a place for you and I, dear Lucy...

"Wouldn't want to upset Rebecca, would we?" Ernessa whispered, her breath brushing against Lucy's cheek as she reaches over to lock the door.

She drew Lucy close, backing her onto the bed. As soon as her back hits softness, Ernessa is upon her. Soft cool fingers pop open the buttons of her shirt.

Gentle lips meet hers, almost pulling away with reluctance until she clings to Ernessa.

"Please... Don't stop." Lucy breathes out, wrapping arms around her neck. The smell of their scents entwining makes Lucy think how her bed has become their private little paradise, just hers and Ernessa's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for femslash100. The theme for this was "Bed".


	2. Drifting - Ernessa/Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting, drifting into the sea...

It was just another party in Charley's room with drinking, smoking, and the usual pop music playing out the speakers.

The smoke was as Ernessa said it was. It was sweet and cloying, that made Rebecca dizzy enough that she had laid upon the bed.

Ernessa, who sat next to Lucy across the room, was now by her side whispering in her ear.

A different kind of sickly sweet scent found its way to Rebecca's nose, wrapping around her as Ernessa drew her close into the bed of her embrace, those cold fingers pulling her closer, soft lips drifting over Rebecca's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabble cycle. The theme is "Altered States".


	3. Playing Pretend - Ernessa/Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing pretend is the only way I can be with you, my dear... 
> 
> Pairing: Ernessa/Rebecca with a hint of implied Lucy/Rebecca and Rebecca/Anyone

Rebecca could almost imagine that it was Lucy's hands that touch her, if it weren't for the chill that came from them. Instead, she just closes her eyes and pretends that it's anyone, any other girl in the school.

Pretend that the hair in her hands is blonde, red, or brown. Anything but the actual silky dark waves she ran her hands through. Cold soft lips kiss their way down her stomach.

A gasp escapes from her mouth as ice like fingers sink into the warm wet heat of her, trying to ignore the predatory gaze in those green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabble cycle. The theme is "Anonymity".


	4. Secrets of the Night - Charley/Dora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the secret I keep during the day, the night in which my true desires shines...

 If there was one thing Charley found funny about Dora, it was the way she tried to say that being with a girl doesn’t count. She knew it was the brunette’s sad attempt to play the girl that her parents expect her to be.

 

What made this time more laughable was how she tries to say this as Charley’s lips and fingers drift down to her thighs. Dora’s constant denials become breathy moans as the blonde’s tongue dips into her core.

 

Each mark, a secret of the night that Dora denies and the one Charley revels in during the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabble cycle. The theme is "Humiliation/Shame".


	5. My World Revolves (Around You) - Rebecca/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My blazing star of happiness, my universe revolves with you burning bright in the heart of it...

“I forgot the world revolves around Lucy.” Rebecca’s mother jokingly says. 

The words ring sharply true in her heart. Her mother has no clue of how much. 

She answers with false jovial tones pretending to think about field hockey. Her thought ‘Yes, I love her,’ answers honestly in her head. 

Soon as her mother says goodbye, Rebecca rushes fast for their room – just hers and Lucy’s. 

The wait was agony but that didn’t matter. At the sound of the knock, her feet and heart soar toward the one on the other side. The bright star of my happiness, Lucy’s here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabble cycle. The theme is "Worship".


	6. Enchanted in Siren Song - Ernessa/Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drowning in your siren song, falling in your sea...

“Time to free yourself, little bird.” Ernessa whispered, her voice a light breeze against Rebecca's neck. Ice-cold hands held onto the brunette's hips, their bodies moved to the rhythm of soft music. The swaying motion followed by the way Ernessa's breath ghost over her skin makes Rebecca feel like she pulled into the sea of the raven-haired enchantress' presence.

Ernessa's words, a siren song that swam in her ears, guiding her towards the bed where a blonde – Lucy's living effigy lay. Song becomes spell, drawing her in, telling Rebecca to free her thirst on the blonde's thriving essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabble cycle. The theme is "Obedience".


End file.
